


I Can't Wait

by WereBunny87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lily is away, the boys will play....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ok this was written for my sister-cousin, yamiyugi23- who had had a craving for some loving between father and son and that's what I gave her (I hope)  
> No plot ok people? None. It's just sex. That's it.
> 
> WARNING: INCEST! Also brief mentions of Bestiality...but only in passing. Get that? Gooood. Please don't complain then. Because I warned you. Flames will be laughed at and posted on my FB so that others can laugh at it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't owwwwn. If I did I wouldn't have to worry about getting the books to the library on time. I'd own one. XD Also, I don't own I Can't Wait by Celldweller.

I Cant Wait- 

Hot breath mingled together as their lips clashed, each devouring the other's mouth. They didn't have long before Lily came back, disrupting the perfect world they had created together. One that involved days and nights of secret torture and bliss. A moan burst forth from the chest of the smaller male as his prostate was nudged relentlessly by the man above him, whose eyes carried the same love and devotion that his own held. So many would call what they had 'wrong'. 

'But if that were true.' Harry mused, moaning as another thrust deftly his his core.'Why does this feel so right?'

"You like this, baby?"

"Yes -ah- daddy!"

"Such a good slut. Daddy's little slut." crooned James Potter, gripping his son's hair tight and he pulled the boy's head back so that he could crush their lips together again.  
It was so warm and snug being surrounded by his son's hole, being able to pound into that welcoming heat.

And the arch of his child's back, the way Harry's legs wrapped around his waist pulling him ever deeper into his son, it was enough to drive good men insane.  
As it was, James Potter was not a good man. Not by a long shot. As soon as his little boy had been born the Potter Patriarch had known that they were mates. In the magical world it didn't happen often, between father and son that is,  but when it did it was accepted. He hadn't told Lily, that as soon as he had been able to hold his child in his arms, he no longer loved her. He avoided her as much as he could now and instead spent as much time as he could with Harry. When Harry had reached thirteen, James had begun showing his baby boy the ropes. The younger raven haired teen had started out with vibrating underwear, progressed to a ball gag and self-moving dildo, and now, at sixteen, took in his father's cock whenever the older male wanted to use him.

James looked with pride at the collar around his son's neck, that was glamoured so that only he and Harry could see it. He had given the black and blue leather collar to his little love just last week, as a sign of his willingness to keep him permanently. Harry had immediately dropped to his knees in happiness and given James the best blow job the male had ever received yet. Since that night Harry had done anything his daddy wanted. He'd even allowed his Uncle Mooney and Uncle Padfoot to take him in their animal forms. And then again, taking them both at the same time, in their human form. James found it hot to watch his beloved get so thoroughly dominated by his two best friends.

"Daddy please! Ah! Fuck me harder! Please teach your dirty boy who's Master!"

James was forced to grit his teeth in an attempt to stave off his orgasm. His child was so sexy when he talked slutty like that. It was one reason why he never regretted being with his little prongslette. Lily had never been so open in their time together. The only position she had condoned was missionary.  
But Harry...  
James groaned as his son's entrance squeezed him and his hazel eyes sought out those of his Harry. Complete submissiveness radiated from his boy's very being and James knew that despite the great sex,  he would never want to let this go. He loved his little mate, his Harry, with all of his heart. The thought of being without the younger male made his breath catch and his heart clench in pain. And he knew Lily, if she found out, would never understand. Smiling softly at his little one, he grasped the boys hands and pounded harder into his son's tempting heat. He relished the screams and moans that left his boy's soft plump lips.

"Daddy! Daddy please let me cum!" pleaded his boy and James smirked.

He sat back, taking his boy into his lap, bouncing hard and fast. Oh yes, he loved this child of his. His child wrapped his arms around James' neck and held on for dear life. He felt so loved and protected and he never wanted it to end. He squeaked when his daddy's hand, strong and calloused, enclosed around his cock.

"Cum my little prongslette." Came James' deep voice and Harry couldn't help but cry out as his body obeyed his dom's command.  
His cum spread all over their chests and he shivered when he felt his father bite his shoulder as the older wizard's cum filled his channel. He sighed, content and full, and snuggled  close to his daddy's warmth, wanting the man to remain buried in him for as long as possible.  
He felt so calm and still. Like a pool of water, untouched by the elements. Nothing existed except for his father's heartbeat and each inhale and exhale of breath.

"Come on baby. It's time to come back." was the voice that tugged him out of that calm nothingness and Harry blinked when he realized that he'd been laid out on the bed, a wash cloth tenderly being applied to his nether regions to clean him.  
He focused his green gaze on his dominate mate and smiled softly.

"Hello there, Prongslette."

Harry blushed hard and wriggled a bit at the nickname. It was something that he and his father's friends called him. It was one part of their relationship that was openly boasted about in front of his mother. The harpy of a woman. He didn't know why his father put up with the woman. He had a feeling that James was about to make his move soon because lately the older Potter had begun to make Harry wear tight revealing clothing. His mother had bitched, sparking an argument of epic proportions. Especially when Remus and Sirius had jumped in on it after spending a few seconds gracing the Potter heir with rather lewd looks.  
The bint had left that night in a swirl of anger and the sex between James and Harry had been electric. That night had been the second time his dad had allowed his school friends to take his son intamitely.  
Finally he focused on his fathers face and smiled.

"Hello daddy."

James felt his heart flutter, like it always did when his baby's beautiful green orbs rested on him.  
Soon, he vowed silently, soon his baby would be publicly recognized and he would be rid of the shrew of a cheating wife he'd been saddled with.

"Daddy's going to tuck you in and let you sleep ok? Lily will be home soon and it's not time to act against her yet."

"Ok daddy," he replied sleepily, waiting for permission to sleep. He really didn't want to miss any time with his father.

His father smiled and smoothed his hair back from his face and he began to relax slowly.  
"Go to sleep child. When you get up, I'll take you to see Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Mooney."

Harry shivered in anticipation but allowed himself to drift off.  
As soon as Harry was asleep James lost smile and he stood and slowly left the room, conjuring a robe along the way. It was time to plot the demise of Lily Potter née Evans. He was fed up with hiding his love. Soon he'd make sure everyone would know that Harry was his.

-owari-


	2. Sucker for Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: An update guys...no torture but more everything on the horizon <3

He couldn't see. He tugged experimentally at his bonds and breathed slowly. He was achingly hard and heavily anticipating the next few hours. He could smell the wild musky scent of Remus whenever the man paced the room. Every now and then the man would whimper, telling the youngest in the rom that his wolf was pleading to fill him. Harry moaned and his collar jingled as he tried to follow who was in his vicinity. He needed to be filled, but his daddy had ordered that no begging was to take place. Other than moaning he was to make no other sounds. The younger Potter heard someone shift behind him before a swift smack came to his bum and he whimpered, trying to arch back but being unable to, strung up as he was.  
This particular knotting was similar to Shibori, however the material used was magicked rope that presented his assets to the men who were about to use him. And he would be used. His daddy had invited Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius to celebrate their freedom. As of the month before, his mother was no longer a part of the family. Humiliated, the former Potter Matriarch had thrown one heck of a curse at her ex-husband. Seeing his daddy in danger, the little lord had thrown himself in front of what ended up being a nasty curse that caused Harry to vomit blood for hours. James had been so furious he had spelled her into the dungeons to be dealt with once his baby boy had been taken care of .   
The Potter heir didn’t remember those few hours as his father tried to pump blood back into him as fast as he puked it out. All he knew was when he woke up, his father promised she would be punished and that his Uncles would help. Remus had had to fuck Harry hard after he found out what had happened and once he had recovered enough. His wolf had been adamant that they reclaim their pup.   
The door closing brought him back to the present, his father's low chuckle followed by Siri's sigh of contentment telling him that everyone was present.

"Well, my pet. We are all gathered here for two reasons. One, we just can't resist you, little progslette. Two, we have a guest. They deserve to watch as your Uncles and I take you. Would you like that pet?" James breathed, tongue laving his son's ear lobe, drawing out a sweet moan. 

Harry nodded vigorously, rocking back his body a bit so that his bum was forced to spread more to his onlookers. Sirius bit his butt cheek before swiping his tongue from the teen's balls to his opening. 

"Good boy, I'm so proud of you." A displacement of air by his head told him his father had flicked wand.

The first shriek of her banshee voice made an excited grin spread across his features. Oh this was perfect. His daddy was so kind to reward him so. Remus growled and Harry could tell that only the fact that his pheramones were practically dripping off of the very air they breathed was all kept the werewolf from sinking his fangs into the woman who nearly killed his little lover. 

"Are you ready, my little one?" his father crooned in his ear and Harry could only moan as a finger dipped in his already well lubed hole.

Remus chuckled and the blindfold was removed. They were in his room if the dark purple was anything to go by and sitting many feet away petrified to a chair was his mother. Fury and disgust was swimming in those emeralds so much like his own. He gave her a cheeky grin, adrenaline coursing through his veins like the fire of her anger.  
His focus was centered once more on his lovers as silent communication passed between them and they came to the decision to allow Remus to go first.

" I'm going to knot you, cub." was the unexpected growl from the werewolf, whose eyes turned golden as he advanced on his prey. Harry could only moan and wiggle slightly.

Sirius sniggered when the frozen Lily's eyes widened and dawning horror crept into her gaze. He walked towards Harry's front, undressing as Remus was now doing. They both ran calloused hands over the magicked rope and flesh they had before them. Oh they were going to enjoy every second of their cubs bliss, and every moment of that bitch's mental and eventual physical torture.   
They locked eyes with each other over the youngest Potter and smiled with many teeth visible. As if some invisible shot into the air occurred , they surged against their Harry; Remus plunging his throbbing manhood bals deep into that warm cavern. His growl was feral as he stood absolutely still while Siri gripped the young teen's hair and shoved his own prick just as deep into their willing pet's mouth.

"Ah, my precious Harry. So willing. Your body is so greedy and just swallowing your uncles whole." James' voice was curling and writhing inside their little lover's ears.

He stalked the room, circling his friends as they took his magically strung up boy. He sneered as he neared Lily whose eyes glittered furiously, disgust making her green eyes like chips of the coldest ocean green.  
A moan turned his attention back to his little mate who was being pleasured by his two best friends. His willing little minx, the collar glittering sharply in the light of his room, was slathering Sirius with his spit while being plowed by Remus and the elder James Potter wished he could take a picture to capture the moment. Eh, pensieve would have to do.   
A feral growl rent the air as suddenly Remus shifted, surprising them all when his wolf took control. Golden eyes zeroed in on the captive Evans and his teeth bared; he dug his sharp nails into the supple arse cheeks he was relentlessly pounding. He would show that whore. This cub was his. No one hurt his cub.   
His little one whimpered and clamped down on his dick so hard as he came that Remus shouted out, his orgasm ripped from him. He buried his dick all the way to the hilt inside his lover and felt the knotting process take place, ensuring that his seed stayed within his little one.  
If the lad wasn't pregnant after this first coupling, he would be by the end of the night. James had informed them earlier that Harry had been longing for little ones and so had canceled the contraceptive charms. Sirius soon followed after his friend, gagging Harry around his prick as load after load of cum shot into the willing mouth.

"Fuck, James. He feels so nice." rasped Remus, licking a trail up the boy's shoulders, feeling as the muscles in Harry's back bunched up. 

James smirked, gripping his pet's collar and pulling him away from the Grimm animagus' prick with a lewd pop. He kissed his boy and relished the taste of Siri on his son's tongue.

"He is indeed, Remy. We are gonna fill this beautiful boy to the brim, until he is full of seed." he paused to trail his finger tips over Harry's abdomen. "And he will be absolutely stunning full of our babies. Even more so each time his belly is distended with our young."

Harry's moan couldn’t properly be described but it was something akin to the moan one would make when deeply satisfied. But soul felt. The fact that such talk made him even more unbearably hard was besides the point. He wriggled, pressing excitedly against his father as an over-hyper puppy would. Eager. Wanting. Begging with his body as he couldn't with his mouth.  
James' countenance shifted, a shark like leer pressed his lips taut against a too smug face. Hazel eyes filled with mischief, passion and possessiveness trailed a path down their little morsel. His erection was heavy with need and with a wordless spell he was as bare as his comrades. His boy's emeralds widened in anticipation, his collar jingling as he bit his lip in an attempt to stave off the words he wanted to let slip out.   
Sensing his baby's struggle, the elder Potter pet his son's bum, squeezing those luscious milky cheeks and deftly dipping a thumb into his boy's opening beside Remy's knotted manhood.

"My little one, you’ve done so well, so I will reward you. You may speak again. Scream for me, pet. Tell your daddy how much you want me to fill you."

Harry whimpered, helpless against his father's ministrations. He nodded, his eyes hazy with pleasure.

"Speak." A swift swat to his bum pulled on involuntary squeak.

"Yes Daddy."

Remus growled again and he slammed forward once more, ready for another round. His wolf form flexing as those powerful haunches pistoned his hips faster.

" Omg, Uncle Remy! P..please…AH! Harder!" his pup cried out and the werewolf howled as he complied. 

James' smug smirk reminded Sirius of a predator whose feast was finally tiring enough for them to pounce. He glanced at the feral, hysterical look in Lily's eye and snorted at his mental analogy, realizing how accurate such a statement was. James was making sure that bitch knew just how replaceable she was. He had no idea what his best friend had planned as recompense for the danger she had placed their beloved in, but he knew - from years of pranking Slytherins- that it would be malicious. James had more of a mean streak than his own family at times. Turning his attention back to Remy setting a punishing pace with their little one, the Grimm couldn’t help but smirk. Oh they would have Harry round with their cubs soon. Just the thought of that had him salivating.   
Sirius surged forward to capture Harry's plump rosebud lips with his own, a snarl in his throat. They are marking their territory now. Showing this woman who dared to hurt what was theirs, their baby Prongslette, their Pack.

His tongue mapped out Harry's mouth, drawing out gasps and moans even as the kiss became desperate. All of them had been scared to lose their Bambi. Involuntarily his hands gripped the little one's hair tightly; he deepened the kiss. He ignored James' hum of approval, the smell of arousal, the animalistic sounds from Remy and focused on what he was doing to show his Little how much he loved him.   
Harry's world exploded, cum shooting from his manhood in spurts. It was so intense, all of this love he felt from the men surrounding him. He screamed into Sirius' mouth, emerald eyes watering as he gazed into the starlight orbs before him. These were his family, his lovers, his everything and no matter what they loved him. Finally, with another howl, Remus pushed deeper than ever and came, his knot filling and locking him in place as he pumped loads into his slighter Little. When at last he came down from his orgasm the werewolf pulled from his little mate and smugly smirked at the woman who almost killed his little one.  
For her part, she seemed green at the gills as it were. And she was. Lily was beyond livid, disgusted, and scared. Her baby was in a relationship with these men. One his own father. Freaks. All of them. She had no idea what they planned to do once this display was finished and it terrified her. It wasn’t her fault the little pansy jumped in front of her Blood Letting curse. It had been meant for James! Her eyes widened and bile surged into her mouth as she watched James lick at his son's abused hole, mouthing the sparsely haired scrotum beneath.   
She attempted to close her eyes but was unable to after a carefully whispered spell from the sated werewolf who took up watch beside her.

"No, Lily. You will watch and see. While Siri and I are only secondary mates, you tried to come between a soul bond. You will witness what Mother Magic grants to so few and you will know your error. Then, as per James' right as Dominant , you will die." Amber eyes flashed as the rough voice of Remus' alter ego bled through. Lily gulped, tears forming as she took in the scene.

Where as Remus and Sirius had been brutal in their taking of her son, James seemed to be taking his time. He pet here and fondled there. He tugged on his little lover's collar, ran soothing hands over the spots where the magical rope crossed over. And finally, when he took Harry, he gently pressed in before snapping his hips with a passion that had always been lacking in their relationship. She allowed tears to slip silently down her cheeks as the magic of her son and ex rose and joined, rising and meeting like the ebb and flow of a gentle wave.  
As the magic increased in intensity their pace quickened as well, until with a final shout of 'Daddy!' and 'Cum, child', their energies collided and fused; their bodies weak and spent. Lily watched helplessly as James showed even more love to their son by gently spelling him loose and rubbing sore limbs and aching muscles. Harry seemed blissfully unaware, allowing each man to hover and make sure he was alright.   
With a wave of their wands all were dressed save for Harry, who still only wore his collar. James handed the dosing teen to his friends with instructions to see Severus ( this startled her as she had no idea they were on speaking terms, until she remembered that Harry loved potions and would excitedly talk about what he did with his Potions Professor. Had James really buried the hatchett?) to see if the pregnancy had taken.  
They nodded and left but not before one final sneer in her direction. At last the man turned to her. She attempted to spit at him, defiant until the end, but he merely raised a brow.

"I hope you now see what a grave mistake you have committed against Harry, Lily." The Potter Lord didn’t really care if she died. She was still going to regret ever laying a hand on their child.


End file.
